


We Seriously Need to Stop Hoarding Soulmates

by Lady_Vibeke



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, OT5, Polyamory, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 13:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Vibeke/pseuds/Lady_Vibeke
Summary: “We seriously need to stop hoarding soulmates,”Len drawls, brushing a predatory look all over the young fellow. He can't be older than twenty-five – quite younger than the rest of them.The puppy frowns and then gradually relaxes. He appears relieved. Leonard smirks thinking of what he has written down his left calf.“This is not what I thought this sentence would mean,”the boy mumbles, as predicted. Sweet and innocent: the kid should thank Raymond for being in the picture, because otherwise Len, Lisa, and Mick would eat this cutie alive. In a verypleasantway.OROne soulmate is a blessing; two soulmates is a gift; three soulmates is rare; four soulmates is a crowd; five soulmates is... GoldenColdFlashAtomWave?





	We Seriously Need to Stop Hoarding Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask how I came to writing this. OT5 is way beyond my normal poly levels of shipping but apparently there's always room for more love.

**** **Len x Lisa**

When baby Lisa is born, the words on her body are too small to be readable. Leonard is ten and knows his little sister's marks are going to get clear with time, just as his own did. They both have several, which is apparently a big deal, or so their parents say, and they don't seem pleased about it.

“_You're beautiful,” _Leonard whispers to her when they place her into his arms, and this is the moment he knows little Lisa has stolen his heart for good.

One year later, when Lisa pronounces her first word, he grins happily because the sound barely makes sense to anyone else, but it means the world to him: he's had it written across his collarbone since the day he was born.

“_Nenny!”_

And Lisa grows up, and everybody she meets agrees that the mark she's had on her shoulder blade since forever was an extremely lucky charm, for her, because she is indeed _beautiful._

**Len x Mick**

Leonard collapses on the dirty floor and spits out a lump of thick blood. His stomach hurts so much he fears he might have been stabbed, but he finds no blood when he feels with his hand.

His saviour – a guy a couple of years older than him but _much_ bigger – kneels beside him and helps him get up.

“_I think I have a few broken ribs.”_

Big Guy stiffens. He lingers for a moment, steel-blue eyes wide and fixed on Leonard's tumefied face, then, with a grunt, he throws Leonard's arm around his neck and drags him away from the staring audience around them.

“_Don't show them you're hurting,” _he whispers, and now it's Leonard's turn to freeze. He feels the inside of his left forearm burn, can feel each of the words Big Guy has just pronounced as if a knife was carving them in his skin one by one. But they've been there for a long, long while.

Later, when Mick helps him clean up in the bathrooms, Leonard spots the writing on the inside of Mick's right arm and smiles.

Mick smirks back.

“This is gonna be interesting.”

**Lisa x Mick**

Len's sister is a kid. Gorgeous, wonderful kid, with too many scars and broken bones in her young body. When Leonard and Mick decide to run away and take her with them, she's only nine, but she's smart and doesn't blink as her brother informs her they're going away with his new friend.

Young Lisa stares at Mick with those huge blue eyes and Mick immediately realises he's fucked: this kid already has him wrapped around her little finger. And then she says:

“_Why are you so tall?”_

Cheeky little thing.

Yes, Mick snorts to himself with an amused grin, totally fucked. Next to him, arms crossed, Leonard is shaking his head in utter disbelief. He pats Mick on his shoulder, right there where he knows the words Lisa has just spoken lie in a curly handwriting.

Mick scoffs.

“_Why are you so short?” _he retorts and the face little Lisa makes at that is a sight he's going to fondly remember for the rest of his life.

**Len x Ray**

Leonard has been standing in line for fifteen minutes and is already pretty pissed when the guy in front of him can't seem to make up his mind between a cappuccino and a latte.

“_I don't have all day, Handsome,”_ he snarls. He sees the shoulders of the man in front of him tense and for a moment he thinks the dude is gonna turn around and punch him (which would hurt, because the guy is _huge); _instead the stranger slowly turns around (he's actually very _very_ handsome) and there's a pleasantly shocked expression painted across his face.

“_Oh my god, you're number one!”_ he breathes, moving the V neck of his shirt just enough for Leonard to spot the string of words written on the side of his neck.

Leonard has his own matching phrase on the exact same spot.

“Fuck.”

**Ray x Lisa**

Ray has been on three dates with Leonard so far and when Len suggests he should meet his soulmates Ray is a bit nervous because all three of them have a long history together and he's not sure how they're going to take his presence. Ray has four soulmarks on himself, just like Len, but the other three might belong to anyone in the world, not necessarily to Len's soulmates. Which would make things a bit more complicated than they already are.

When Leonard introduces Ray into the apartment, there's a strikingly beautiful young woman and a strikingly grumpy man waiting for them in the kitchen. Lisa and Mick, he guesses.

Lisa is the first one to come forward, a big, bright smile stretching her red lips.

Ray gulps.

“_You don't look like the 'baby sister' I'd imagined,”_ he babbles before she can utter a sound.

Lisa's perfect brows arch and her smile slowly morphs into a mischievous chuckle.

“_My my,” _she chants_. “Who knew you'd be so pretty?”_

Ray's mouth goes dry. He'd always wondered who would be the one to pronounce the very flattering writing on his left hip and... well, it's twice as flattering.

He blushes when he catches himself wondering where his own words are on her body.

**Ray x Mick**

Ray is still processing that he shares a soulmate with Leonard when he notices Mick is staring at him with a deep, pensive frown. Oh, right: he's Len and Lisa's soulmate, as well. Is he jealous of Ray?

“_Let me guess,” _Mick grunts, taking him in head to toe with a critical eye._ “You're mine, too.”_

Ray blinks.

“_I'm what?”_ he begins, but then he registers what the man just said and instinctively grabs his right wrist in sheer disconcert. “_Holy shit, wait-”_

Leonard and Lisa watch Ray's and Mick's awkward stillness and chuckle in amusement.

“That's definitely _not_ what we thought it was gonna mean.”

Mick snorts out a half laugh and gives Ray an appreciative wink.

Ray blushes to his toes. His life just got exponentially more interesting.

_Literally._

**Lisa x Barry**

It's their six-month anniversary and they're celebrating with a dinner in a fancy restaurant and... big big plans for _after._

When they get into the subway, Lisa bumps into a tall guy who wasn't looking where he was going. She's about to snap at him but then he raises his eyes to her – sweet, green puppy eyes – and she forgets the little mishap. He smiles nervously, his mouth opening and closing in dismay, clearly trying to apologise, and Lisa is basically purring.

“_What's a girl to do before these pretty eyes?”_

The boy pales and his eyes go impossibly wide. Lisa is pretty positive she knows what he's about to say: it sits on the small of her back.

“_Says the pot,”_ he blurts goofily, and then seems to regret it immediately, because the face he makes is adorably panicked. A shy one, she muses. She's already in love.

She glances behind herself with a delighted smile:

“Sounds like we gotta call the restaurant for a bigger table, guys.”

**Len x Barry**

The boy looks at Lisa, then at her three companions, and his eyes grow even wider.

Leonard can't believe they're getting another dork. A very cute dork, though, he has to concede that; goes well with the one they already have.

“_We seriously need to stop hoarding soulmates,”_ he drawls, brushing a predatory look all over the young fellow. He can't be older than twenty-five – quite younger than the rest of them.

The puppy frowns and then gradually relaxes. He appears relieved. Leonard smirks thinking of what he has written down his left calf.

“_This is not what I thought this sentence would mean,”_ the boy mumbles, as predicted. Sweet and innocent: the kid should thank Raymond for being in the picture, because otherwise Len, Lisa, and Mick would eat this cutie alive. In a very _pleasant_ way.

**Mick x Barry**

Barry's head is spinning. Doesn't happen every day to step into the subway and stumble into your soulmates. _Plural._

Gorgeous Girl and Gorgeous Guy: check. He wonders if the other two very attractive men are the ones the other two writings across his spine belong to.

“_Ain't this one a little on the young side?”_ Scary Hunk says, and, yep, three down, one to go. Barry's knees are rapidly turning to jelly. How is he supposed to be the soulmate of these insanely hot people? Oh, Cisco is going to be so envious...

“_Oh, thank god,” _he sighs, once again quite relieved._ “This also doesn't mean what I thought it did.” _

The four people before him let out a comfortable laugh.

Damn, it must be good to be a part of this.

**Barry x Ray**

Barry turns to Cute Hunk and nearly loses his speech because... damn, _those eyes. _Deep and dark, so different from the shades of blue of the other three. The guy offers him a warm smile, and Barry's stomach tightens. Is all of this really _his?_ Can he truly be _that_ lucky?

“_Let me guess,” _he says tentatively. _“Soulmate number four?” _And right after he says this, he realises what Cute Hunk is going to say and feels like he might burst with happiness because... nerd! Yes!

“_I feel like I just completed my Pokémon collection,” _Cute Hunk laughs, and the rest of the gang laughs with him. Barry included.

“You got plans, new soulmate?” Gorgeous Guy asks. “Because we're on our way to our first half-anniversary dinner and it'd only be fitting if you joined the party.”

**Len x Lisa x Mick x Ray x Barry**

So they're all soulmates.

Barry can't stop gloating during the whole dinner and when he asks Lisa, Len, Mick and Ray if they can take a selfie to send to his friends to break the news, they decide to go the extra mile and record a short video.

“Hello, Barry's friends!” Lisa blows a kiss into the camera. Yes, Cisco is definitely going to kill Barry.

“We just met this loser and already love him,” Len adds, not a single trace of irony in his tone. Oh, well.

Ray smiles at the camera and waves: “Can't wait to meet you guys!”

Biting a smug grin between his lips, Barry turns his phone to Mick expectantly; Mick just glares and downs a glass of red wine.

“Hi,” he grunts when Lisa elbows him.

“Aaand this is all from _Barry's Four Soulmates Are Probably Ugly and Stupid,”_ Barry announces, then turns the phone towards himself to show his meaningful look. “Right, Cisco?”

He winks and cuts, sends the video to their group chat then adds:

_ Haters to the right._

_ Feel free to insult me._

_ Can't blame you, really._

He doesn't read the dozens of ferocious texts he receives until the next morning.

He doesn't get into too much detail explaining the delay, either: he's sure Caity, Cisco, and Iris can read between the lines.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with all these people and I thought I would love to see them all in love with each other and... surprise! If this doesn't make any sense to you, I can't blame you. Can't say you weren't warned though: you should have known from the beginning this was going to be a mess.
> 
> This is probably going to be utterly unnoticed or kindly ignored, I understand. Not many people are into poly and this is a little too much even for poly lovers. I don't know why I keep writing of rare ships and then complain to myself because no one gives a crap. Forgive me, i'm like that.


End file.
